Three pointed triangle
by demonwindy
Summary: Kirino wants to know why Kariya picks on him, Shindou wants to help and makes a deal with Kariya, Kariya is pleased with the deal but... what could his secret be? rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys another story I know, but at lest it's a good one… I think. I do not own inazuma eleven. Any way enjoy and review please. **

Shindou's POV

Once again Kariya had played another prank on Kirino. I was usually the first to know because Kirino would always come to me about it. Not that I hated it… I very much loved to hear my friend's voice. The only problem is there was nothing I could do about it other then tell Kariya to stop and I knew that didn't work.

"Shindou… I'm at wits end… I don't know what to do any more." He wined as we walked out of the school yard.

"I know. I've already talked to the coach about it." I replied wanting to take away his pain.

"I just don't understand why he does it." He continued with a sigh.

"Have you tried asking him?" I asked.

"I have…but all he does is give me a Cheshire smile." He answered scratching his head.

"How about I try talking to him some time?" I offered doing my best to think of a way to help.

"Would it work?" he questioned razing his hands up.

"I don't know… but I can try if you would like." I shrugged as we continued our walk.

"Well I guess this is where we part." He said with a wave, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Kirino." I replied as we parted.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." I mumbled to myself as I continued down my path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ya guys. :3 Now we have fun with Kariya. :3**

Kariya's POV

I loved to prank Kirino but the only draw back is he went running to his beloved Shindou. I hated it. What could he have that makes Kirino run to him all the time. Even on the days I didn't prank him. How would I get my senpai way from him… I just wanted him to look at me, but no… he only had eyes for Shindou.

Today I was walking home alone again. Sometimes I was with Tenma and his group but lately I've been going home alone. I just didn't want to be around any one.

"Kariya!" some one called just as I turned a corner.

I turned around and look to see our team captain running over.

_What does he want now… to scold me for messing with senpai. The problem with that is I didn't do anything today…so what could he want?_

"Kariya… Can I…talk?" He huffed as he came to a stop in front of me.

"…What for?" I questioned carefully.

"I would like to know why you pick on Kirino." He bluntly requested.

"What's it to you?" I asked thinking that Kirino Senpai had sent him after me.

"Because it's a possibility we could end this farce between you and Kirino." He answered swiftly.

"What will you do if I don't want to tell you?" I grinned darkly.

"There isn't anything I can do but ask." He stated bluntly.

_It was true. He would only ask, he wouldn't force anything on any one. That was just the way he was. Just as it was the way I was as I played pranks on Kirino Senpai._

I just gave him a short laugh and looked at him with my playful grin.

We then silently stood in our spots as we looked at each other's eyes.

I couldn't help but think to my self as we just stared.

_He's not all that bad looking… he's kinda…cute? No…that isn't it…but he is attractive. But that can't be the reason Kirino Senpai always runs to him. Could it?_

"I guess Kirino was right… you really wont tell any one anything." He commented ending the silence as he turned to walk away.

I grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"What would I get in return for telling you why?" I asked with out a thought to what I was doing.

He looked at me with surprise at first then with a thoughtful look. He silently thought as his gentle eyes looked at my sharp gold ones.

"What would you like in return?" He answered finally.

Now I was the one thinking.

"Kirino Senpai would be nice…but there is nothing you could do about that…" I answered as I thought out loud, "I'm not sure…"

"How about you think about it and get back to it when you think of what you want." He replied softly with determined eyes.

"…I guess that'll work." I replied letting go of Shindou and walking away as I left him at the corner.

_What is it I could get from him… what could be of similar value? Ah I have an idea. _

I smiled darkly to my self as I thought of my answer. I knew just what I was going to do.

**Have any guesses any one as to what Kariya could be thinking? ^^ Hehehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have no fear chapter three is here!**

**SachikothePeacock that's okay if your too lazy… just means I'll reply to review in bold. Lol. No worries I'll continue it till I finish the story. ^^ I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

Shindou's POV

As I entered the school yard I looked up at the sky and then ahead. "Captain!" called a familiar voice.

"Morning Tenma." I greeted as I noticed the two friends he usually walked with and Kariya, who would occasionally meet up and walk with, "Moring Aoi, Shinsuke, Kariya."

"Morning captain." Shinsuke greeted as the small group stopped in front of me.

"Morning." Aoi greeted happily.

"Morning captain." Kariya greeted with a mischievous grin.

Today's morning practice was canceled so we all came to school a little later then we usually did. Every one from the soccer club that I had seen seemed a little more rested. It was pleasing to see…but as usual Tenma and Shinsuke seemed bright eyed and bushy tailed as usual.

"It's too bad morning practice got canceled." Tenma pouted with a light frown that quickly turned back into a smile.

"It's just today so it shouldn't be too much of a problem." I replied with a soft smile.

"We should get to class before we get late." Aoi warned as she started to walk to the school.

"See you later captain." Tenma and Shinsuke waved together.

"Hey captain I would like to speak to you after practice." Kariya grinned as her ran off waving.

"Okay." I replied as I waved back to them and went my own direction to class.

~After class and practice~

I waited at the gate feeling a little bad that I let Kirino walk home alone instead of together like we normally did.

"Oh, you waited captain." Kariya said with is signature mischievous grin.

"Yes… you said you wanted to talk." I replied looking into his beautiful gold eyes.

"I finally thought of something." He continued with a devious look in his normally mischievous eyes.

"What's that?" I asked feeling like I was digging a hole too big to get out of.

He slowly walked over and whispered his answer in my ear.

"What!" I shouted in shock.

"That's the price you have to pay if you want my answer…and for me to stop playing pranks on Kirino Senpai." He smiled evilly.

I had no reply. I was in shock.

"Of course, only after school and on week ends… so I don't mess with your precious time with Kirino Senpai…although if you don't want to pay then I guess I don't have to tell you anything and I'll continue to prank him." He said with a sly look on his face.

"…I…uh…" I couldn't form a sentence much less a thought.

"I'll let you think about it." He smiled darkly as he walked off.

I stood alone in shock at what he had whispered to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehe. Do I have you on a hook? If so I'm pleased. ^^ I hope you continue to enjoy. :3**

**Kariya's POV**

After I got to the sun garden I ran into my room and locked the door mentally laughing as I fell so in control. If Captain said yes then I could finally have some one…even if it wasn't my Senpai. I smiled happily. I felt like I had so much power even though I didn't know he'd say yes. Ether way I would enjoy this feeling.

"Kariya, dinner will be ready in half an hour." called Hitomiko's voice from the other side of my door.

"Okay." I replied not moving from my spot.

Foot steps faded as she walked away.

I remained in my room till dinner time and then ran back when I finished.

_I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait._

I rolled around my room happily.

Once I was able so some how calm my self I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning pleased that it was a Friday. If things went the way I wanted them then I would be having a very good day.

I got up and changed as fast as I could. Then I ran out of the sun garden to school.

Just as I was about to turn a corner to enter school a voice called.

"Kariya, Morning!" Tenma greeted excitedly.

"Morning." I mimicked hating that Tenma was around.

_Why couldn't it have been Shindou? Of course things wouldn't be that easy._

I mentally stated to pout.

"It's such a good morning! It's so warm and nice!" he continued.

"Yeah." I replied no really wanting to continue this conversation.

"Hey it's captain!" Tenma suddenly shouted excitedly pointing to the direction he was in.

Sure enough there he was with none other then Kirino Senpai.

As much as I loved having Kirino's attention seeing Shindou watching me carefully wasn't so bad… I wasn't a blind fool. I had notice his attempt to keep his eye on me to prevent any pranks on Senpai. I smiled on the inside.

"Morning captain, Senpai!" Tenma greeted like an excited puppy that was waiting for its master to come home.

"Morning Tenma." Shindou greeted back with his usual smile.

"Morning." Senpai greeted glaring at me.

I smiled inwardly more.

_If Shindou said yes to my offer I wondered what kind of glare Kirino Senpai would give me. What would he do if I took his precious friend from him? Hmm._

"Morning Senpai." I teased with a mischievous grin unseen by everyone else.

He just gave me a sour glare when he realized he was the only one who saw it.

_He's so cute when he's mad._

Not long after that it was suggested that we head for class and of course we went.

~after school and Practice~

Once I left the locker room after changing I ran after Shindou to catch him before he met up with Senpai.

"So do you have an answer?" I teasingly asked with a dark grin.

"Depends what you want with me." He answered his soft brown gray eyes looking at me.

"All it comes down to is how bad you want me to give you the answers and how much you want me to leave Kirino Senpai alone. " I replied not wanting to give him any details.

"…F-fine" he hesitantly replied.

"Good…" I grinned pleased, "So… how about we meet up tomorrow near the ramen shop?"

"What time?" he asked looking like he just dug his grave.

"Hmmm how about 12?" I asked still grinning.

"Okay." He muttered.

_He looks so regretful… how cute. _

"Shindou what's ta- What are you doing here!" Kirino Senpai glared.

"Just talking to captain, Senpai." I sang loving his glare.

Kirino Senpai continued to glare as he dragged Shindou off with him.

I lightly giggled to myself pleased.

_Tomorrow I'll have him all to my self… his precious captain._


	5. Chapter 5

**Kariya is so cruel. I wonder what his plans are. **

Kirino's POV

I started to worry as I waited by the entrance of the gate for my best friend Shindou. I did my best to stay but I just couldn't wait any more and ran off to go find him.

When I did find him called out to him.

"Shindou What's ta- What are you doing here!" I shouted when I noticed Kariya.

_What is he doing here! What does his think his doing!_

"Just talking to captain, Senpai." He sang making me glare at him.

I decided it would be best to leave and pulled Shindou with me.

Once we were far enough away from that creepy little tart I let go of Shindou.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" I asked worried.

"No… I was just trying to figure out why he's doing what he does to you." Shindou answered sounding tired.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I asked changing the subject.

"I can't… how about Sunday?" he replied with a thoughtful look in his soft gray brown eyes.

"Sounds good, want me to come over when I'm ready or would you like to set up a specific time?" I asked pleased that we could spend some time together this weekend. Not that we didn't spend weekends together. We spent most all our weekends together.

"No…just come over anytime." He replied with a smile that made my heart melt.

_His smiles…I love them so much. I could just hug him._

"Okay." I agreed as we got to the road where we parted ways, "See you Sunday then."

"See you then." He repeated leaving me.

I suddenly felt like something had changed, but I wasn't sure what or why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back my wonderful readers!**

**Edit:i fixed some stuff...  
**

Shindou's POV

When the day came to meet up with Kariya I felt like I had made a very bad decision.

_Every thing will be fine… besides I can finally help solve the problem. He'll leave Kirino alone and I'll finally know why he's always picking on him._

I shock my head and scanned the crowed as I walked closer to the ramen shop. Then I saw him. Standing right near the corner of the shop he was waiting.

"Well you showed." He grinned as if he was boasting about something.

"Yes…Now I want you to tell me why you do what you do to Kirino." I demanded feeling irritated.

"Not just yet." He teased waving his finger.

"Why not?" I questioned in frustration.

"This is just he meeting place." He answered still grinning.

"If you don't tell me soon I'll leave." I threatened as I crossed my arms.

"Come on." He sang in a sickly sweet tone.

I wordlessly followed him. We walked through the crowd until the crowd dissipated. He turned and looked at me.

"My treat." He purred as he pointed at a door to a sweets shop.

"I'm don't want any thank you." I replied politely.

"Well regardless I'm going to go in… if you really want your answers you'll follow." He taunted as he dangled my want to know why he teased Kirino.

"Fine." I replied as I followed him into the shop.

He ordered what he wanted as I found a table for us. I looked out the window irritated at having to wait. Normally I didn't mind waiting but I did want to fix the problem between Kirino and Kariya.

Once he sat down with his confessionary he grinned at me like the cat that ate the canary.

"What?" I hissed quietly not wanting to attract attention.

"Nothing." He sang with a grin.

"Are you going to tell me now?" I asked hating to have to wait.

I wanted this over with as soon as possible.

"No… I want to go somewhere where no one will see us. You wouldn't know any places like that would you?" He continued to grin which set me on edge.

"No I wouldn't." I replied continuing to look out the window.

He slowly ate his cake with his mischievous grin.

I got board and pulled out my cell phone.

"What are you up to?" he asked, grin fading.

"I'm board sitting here watching you eat." I replied sending a text.

**_What are you doing?_**

"Who are you texting, Kirino Senpai?" He asked his cake eating at a halt.

Right then my phone vibrated so I opened it and read.

**_Reading_****_._**

I let out a soft sigh and text him back pleased that Kirino replied back.

"What'd your boyfriend have to say?" Kariya suddenly asked staring at me with out his grin.

"M-my, No he's not!" I screeched in anger.

We then got looks from the people around us.

"Hurry up and eat so we can leave." I hissed, irritated that Kariya would say something like that about my best friend.

"Don't worry I won't tell any one about you love for him." He once again grinned seemingly pleased with him self.

"Sh-shut up." I hissed back.

Then my phone alerted me that there was another text.

**_101 exercises. _**

_That is odd…why would he be reading something like that? And why did it take him so long to answer? _

I replied back confused with his answer.

**_Why are you reading something like that?_**

Not long after that Kariya finished his cake and we left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Poor Shindou lol. **

Kirino's POV

As I walked down the streets full of people I noticed a certain burnet that I was fond off. What I saw next shocked me. He was with Kariya of all people.

_A-are they walking into a Sweets shop? _

I decided I would follow them. I pulled my hair up and shoved it under my hat so it was harder for anyone to notice me, as it was easy to tell me apart from a crowd with my pink hair.

I went in to the book store across the street noticing Shindou pick a window table.

_I wonder what they are doing together._

After a bit Kariya came to the table with a peace of cake.

Not long after Kariya was grinning and Shindou.

_That grin…why is he grinning at him like that? He only grins like that when he knows the only one who's seen him doing things he shouldn't is me. _

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine.

After a few minuets Kariya's grin faded and soon after that my phone vibrated.

I pulled it out and read a text that I had gotten.

**_What are you up to?_**

I looked up and out the window wondering if Shindou knew I was here since it was from him.

So I text him back.

**_Reading_****_._**

Then I looked up to see what they were doing.

_I wonder what they are talking about._

Then I got another text.

**_What are you reading?_**

I panicked a little and looked at the title of the book I was holding.

101 Sex Position.

My cheeks heated up and I noticed the odd stairs I was getting.

I quickly put the book back and looked for a proper book.

Unfortunately the section I was in had books all about sex, so I thought up something and text him.

**_101 exercises_**

When I looked back up and out the window I noticed Kariya had his grin on again.

When my phone vibrated again I looked down.

**_Why are you reading something like that?_**

"Excuse me kid. You can't be in this isle." crowed a woman who shooed me out of the store.

When I took a moment to look and see if Shindou was still in the shop across the street I noticed he was gone.

"Well crap." I said to my self as I looked through the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lol poor Kirino. Got kicked out because he was in the wrong isle… actually something similar happened to me once. I was looking at manga and behind me was an Isle with such books. And well people thought I was looking at something from that isle… Anyway before some one kicks me here you guys go.**

**WolfMoonSky – thanks for the fave!**

Kariya's POV

Once we left I dragged Shindou off into an ally way.

"What are we doing in an ally way?" Shindou asked seemingly irritated.

_Even he's cute when he's upset. _

I grinned to my self.

"Just follow me." I said as we got to a seemingly untouched dead end.

"Now what?" he complained not happy.

"You want to know don't you?" I teased as I pushed him down so that I had him cornered between two walls and me.

"Yeah…What are you doing!" He panicked as I sat on his lap.

"I said the trade for what you want is you." I whispered and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He looked to his side hesitant to trust me.

"Are you changing your mind?" I asked suddenly displeased at the possibility.

"No." he muttered quietly.

I grinned again.

I then put both my hands on his cheeks and made him look at me.

"I'll tell you, but I want to trade numbers." I teased as I rested my legs against his sides.

I pulled out his phone from his pocket and put in my number.

I then pulled mine out and looked expectantly at him.

"Number please." I demanded holding my phone out to him.

He slowly grabbed my phone and put his number in obediently.

Then I leaned in close and whispered my answer to his question.

He eyes widened in shock. .

"You…I…" he couldn't even form a sentence.

"I see you're in shock… would you like to be left alone?" I asked slightly concerned.

He quietly sat there looking to the ground.

"Do you really?" he muttered almost unheard.

"Yes." I answered.

He nodded to himself.

"May I get up?" His polite way of saying get off.

I got off and offered him my hand. He hesitantly took it and got up.

"Thank you." He thanked keeping his eyes away from mine.

"I'll give you a few days to think." I offered knowing what I told him would cause mixed reactions.

"No… I agreed…" He mumbled as he fidgeted with his fingers.

I then kissed his cheek lightly and grabbed his hand.

"What would you like to do now?" I asked pleased to have Shindou.

He closed his eyes and then looked at me.

"What do you want to do?" he asked back.

"Hmmm I don't know… How about we go home and I'll text you later." I replied, I felt light headed from finally sharing my secret.

His phone then vibrated saying some one wanted him. He looked down at the phone.

"What's it say?" I asked being nosey.

I moved over so I could see.

**_I thought I might try to exercise and see if it helps me look less girly._**

It was obvious it was Kirino, I knew he was sensitive about people calling him girly but I hadn't realized he was that sensitive about it.

"Are you going to reply back?" I asked wrapping my arms around his closest arm.

"I suppose, but do you have to watch?" he asked, regaining a little bit of his composure.

"No…but I want to know what you're going to tell Senpai." I teased with a grin.

He then text Kirino his reply.

**_Don't worry about that. I think you look fine the way you are._**

"Your so sweet captain." I jeered as he put his phone away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kariya is a tricky one. :3 But I love him none the less. ^^**

Shindou's POV

Once I text Kirino, Kariya decided to tease me more.

"Your so sweet captain." He jeered holding on to my arm tighter.

I was still in shock from what he had said to me.

Now that he had said it, it became so obvious that he was in love, but that wasn't the shocking part.

"Hey captain… can we just walk around?" He asked looking up at me with his unusual golden eyes.

"I suppose but do you have to hold on to my arm like that?" I replied wishing that if I had to be seen with him that he would keep his hands off me.

He had a thoughtful look in his eyes and I knew it wasn't going to be good ether way.

"If you give me a kiss I'll let you go." He said pointing a finger at his cheek.

I gave out a frustrated sigh, swallowed what ever was left of my pride, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Aw captain that was just a peck." He complained sounding upset.

"You didn't specify you just said a kiss." I replied looking away.

"Next time I'll try to remember to give you more details then." his voice full of pride as he let go of me.

_Smug little_

Then my eyes caught sight of some one standing by a corner and watching us.

I looked down in shame.

"Oh it's Senpai." Kariya whispered in my ear.

All I could hear then is the sound of my best friend running off.

_How long had he been there? How much did he see? Please don't hate me._

"Aw he ran off… I guess he noticed I was staring right back at him." Kariya laughed as he was obviously pleased with him self.

"How long?" I asked feeling as though he knew Kirino was there.

"What?" he asked.

"How long did you know he was there?" I repeated as my voice shook.

"I just noticed him." He answered as if this was all normal.

Feeling so much rage in me I squeezed his shoulders and yelled "HOW LONG!"

Seeing the frightened look in him made me realize what I was doing.

I shook my head and ran. I ran as fast as I could. Once I got out of the ally way I looked around to see if I could find Kirino.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh no Shindou got mad… and lost his temper. Never thought that would happen.**

Kirino's POV

Seeing my best friend kiss the person I disliked the most made a hole in my heart and a unwanted taste in my mouth. It was the last thing I expected to see.

_Is this why he's been leaving me to walk home alone? _

I then noticed Shindou looking at me, shock written all over his face told me he hadn't expected to see me there. He dropped his head with a frown and then _he_ saw me. His golden eyes looking at me with laughter.

I felt rage and jealousy stir strongly in me as well at tears trying to force their way to my eyes. I then ran. I didn't want to look any more.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed that I hadn't forgotten how to get out of the maze like ally way.

"HOW LONG!" shouted a voice.

I was too far away to hear whose voice but it made me jump.

I looked back once not knowing what I was expecting to see and then turning back around and turning right. I then headed for home. I ran through the house and burst through my bed room door shut it quickly and let my self fall face first into the bed. I wrapped my arms around the pillow and screamed and cried into it. I continued to cry until I couldn't cry any more. I didn't know why I hurt so much… all I did know is that I felt lost.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aw now I want to hug Kirino. Poor guy. It's okay Kirino you got your fan girls. :3 **

Shindou's POV

When a maid came and told me some one was at the door I didn't exspect to see my best friend.

"Hello" I smiled pleased to see him.

"Hi." He replied as he looked down at his fingers as he fiddled with him "Um… so what would you like to do?"

_Oh right I said we could hang out today._

"I don't know…what would you like to do?" I asked happily.

"Um… would it be alright to listen to you play?" he asked seeming almost uncertain of himself.

"Sure." I smiled and then I led him to my room.

He sat down as I walked over to the piano.

As I played he closed his eyes as if he was going to fall asleep, but I knew he wouldn't.

_I surprised he came… with what happened yesterday. I hope he wasn't there for long. I know he's upset… he didn't really want to talk… maybe I should talk to him. I now know the reason. The reason Kariya picks on him. _

Once I finished the song Kirino got up and walked over to me.

"Would you like me to play another?" I asked not really wanting to tell him.

"N-no… um… can we go out for a walk?" He answered as he played with his index fingers.

"Sure." I replied standing up.

We left together and walked till we reached a park. We found a bench and sat down.

"Kirino." I called lightly as I looked to the ground.

"Shindou." He called back looking in my direction.

"I…I know why he picks on you." I said looking at him.

"Yeah… I think I know why too." He replied looking to the ground.

"You're talking about yesterday aren't you?" I asked feeling angry again.

"I am." He answered almost whispering.

"That… how much did you see?" I questioned feeling my heart sink as remembered.

"Enough to know that you and Kariya are together." He answered looking to the ground.

_He saw the kiss… no…am I going to loose my best friend._

"Shindou, if you want we don't have to hang out as much… I… I just don't want to get in the way… if you're happy." He continued as his voice started to shake.

_I am… he's going to leave… what do I do? What can I do?_

He stood up looking in the opposite direction I was in.

"Kirino… Plea-"

He ran. I stood up to go after him but was stopped in my tracks as a bus stopped in my path.

I ran around the bus and realized that Kirino was no where to be found.

"Kirino." I whispered to my self as I continued to look for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Is it me or am I the only one who thinks these two need a hug? Oh and sorry I haven't updated lately my computer is acting wonky…I'll try and update as soon as I can. **

**Atchi – what's TanMasa? I know it's a paring but who is Tan? Thanks for the review though. ^^ **

Kirino's POV

I ran despite my heart feeling like it was heavier then lead.

The only time I stopped is when I ran strait into someone.

"Oi wat- ah Senpai." said a familiar voice.

I looked up to see Kariya.

I stood up and before I could run he took a hold of my arm.

"Senpai don't leave, you just bumped into me why don't we hang out for a bit?" He continued with a grin.

"No… let go." I replied trying to get out of his clutches.

"Aw please Senpai." He begged with his innocent puppy eyes.

"Stop playing with me." I hissed as I looked away from him.

"If you say so." He smiled as he let me go right as I went to pull and ended up on the ground.

I glared at him.

"Well if you're so intent on leaving." He grinned.

_Smug little_

"Oh tell captain hello for me." he said looking at me.

"Wait… I have something I want to ask you." I replied jumping up.

He turned to look at me and with a grin responded "What is it senpai?"

"You and… shindou… are you two… together?" I asked felling my heart sink as I asked.

He grin became bigger and he replied "you saw what happened in the ally right?"

"Y-yes." I answered feeling worse.

"Then I believe you know the answer." He continued with his grin I hated.

_No…no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._

I then ran once more to get away. I just wanted to be alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Welcome to the next chapter!**

Kariya's POV

I walked slowly across the court yard to go to the soccer locker room due to the fact that I didn't feel like getting there on time. Its true Shindou had startled me when he yelled but I didn't feel bad for what I did. He made a deal with me and had to keep it. But I did wonder about Senpai. When he ran off he looked like he was about to cry. He looked so upset when I told him he knew the answer even though I knew he didn't.

I walked through the looker room doors later then usual seeing only one person in there. It was a surprise since people hurried to change and go out to the soccer field.

The lone person in the room was sitting on a bench in his soccer uniform with his head hung down.

"What are you doing in here still?" I asked with a dark teasing grin, "Were you waiting for me?"

He shook his head not turning to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting close to him, suddenly feeling bad.

No response.

I then took a look at his face. He had tears running down his face.

"Wh-why are you crying?" I asked startled at seeing one of my teammates cry.

**How many of you thought of fudou when you read bench? I DID! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I ended the last chap weird…but I'm trying to keep it suspenseful. :3 **

**?'s POV**

As I walked into the locker room not pleased with my self that I was late I stopped in my tracks to see Kariya and my best friend together. Kariya had a worried expression on his face as my friend's head hung low as if he was quietly crying to himself.

"Kariya what happened?" I asked feeling angry at the though of him crying.

"Look I didn't do anything he was crying when I got here." Kariya explained holding his hands up defensively.

_He is crying…_

I walked over and put my hand gently on my friends shoulder and kneeled down and softly asked "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

He slowly and sadly shook his head resting his head on my head.

With that I noticed the trail of tears that marked his face and a pained look on his face.

"Are you hurt?"

He quietly looked into my eyes and said nothing.

I slowly wiped away his tears trying to think of the best way to help my friend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay before any one kills me I suppose I'll have to revel who is crying. Not that everyone hasn't figured it out. **

Kirino's POV

I felt the biggest pain in my heart as I looked at Shindou.

The memory of yesterday running through my head as I looked into his soft eyes.

_Why won't they stop… why am I crying? Shouldn't I be happy that my best friend has some one he likes that much?_

"Kirino." Shindou called softly.

"Senpai…" Kariya started hugging me from behind, "Please don't cry. It makes it harder for me to want to tease you."

With that I turned and pushed Kariya way from me.

"Do you think this is a joke?" I shouted more tears forcing their way out.

I then ran out of the room as I raced to the school entrance to leave as someone shouted.

"Kirino, Don't leave please!" Shindou yelled as he ran after me.  
I continued to run. I didn't even want to see him; I didn't want to see anyone. The pain inside me feeling like it was ready to burst.

"Kirino!" He panted as he did his best to keep up.

I refused to stop running.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know the chaps have been short lately…but what can I say? It's just how things work. ^^ Oh and sorry stuff's been late…it's just I got bad writers block… I'll try and kill it soon. and who ha ENJOY!**

Kariya's POV

"Do you think this is a joke?" Kirino senpai shouted in anger pushing me over.

I sat in shock as he ran off, not long after Shindou followed.

"Wonderful." I said in anger to myself in the empty locker room.

_Now I've done it. Kirino hates me… well at least I have Shindou._

I smiled darkly to my self as I got up.

I decided it would be best to just continue on as if nothing had happened.

"Kariya, you're late." Hikaru informed as he ran up to me.

"Did you miss me?" I teased pretending nothing happened.

"N-no…I mean… well" He muttered as he started to confuse himself.

I quietly giggled to my self as Hikaru wondered off in deep thought as he tried to figure out his answer.

Through out the rest of the practice I could only think about the deal, captain, and senpai.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys. ^^ how do you guy like the ride so far?**

**I know it's kinda short… again but next chapter is a longish one. I promise!**

**Shindou's POV**

I ran the best I could as I did my best to keep my eyes on my friend who didn't seem to slow down.

"Kirino…Please…stop!" I called wishing he would stop so I could talk to him. Unfortunately I did end up losing him as a bus once again moved into my path.

_What is with these buses stopping in front of me at the worse time?_

I waited for the bus to leave as I felt a small wet drop of rain.

"Perfect." I muttered to my self displeased with the situation.

Once the bus was gone I realized there was no way I could find him. I turned around and headed back to the locker room.

As I walked up the steps I noticed everyone was huddled inside.

"Captian where were you?" Tenma asked in his usual peppy and innocent tone, everyone's eyes were plastered on me for an answer other then Kariya.

"I…I was…" I mutter as I tried to think of something to say.

After standing around awkwardly for a few moments Kurama walked over and said to me "Coach said practice is canceled to day."

_Canceled? I wonder why that is… something important must have happened. _

I nodded slowly to the response.

After that everyone started to change and leave the room. I gave a soft sight and left as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys. Here's a long one… a nice change of pace right? Enjoy the new chapie!**

**Kirino's POV**

After running around town for a few hours I realized that if left everything back in the locker room. I ran back being careful so I wouldn't be noticed by anyone on the team. Once I did finally make it to school I slowly and quietly slipped into the soccer club. But when I got to the locker room there were two people who were still there.

"You look cute with that blush." Tsurugi complemented as he bent down to kiss Tenma on the forehead.

Blushing madly Tenma looks away.

_I did not see that coming. I mean I knew Tsurugi had a slight soft spot for him just not… that soft. _

I decided it would be a better idea to back track and hide in a bathroom for a short while but that plan when down hill too.

Hayami the brightest shade of pink with Hamano grinning like a mad man.

"Now let's go fishing together." Hamano said cheerily.

Hayami, seemingly at a lost for words, nodded. Hamano took Hayami's had and they headed my way. I ran as quietly and as quickly as I cook so I didn't get caught or ruin their moment.

As I headed back to the locker room, in hopes it was empty, I heard voices and stopped.

"Kariya would you like to go to the Ramen shop?" Hikaru asked brightly.

I looked over the wall and saw the two.

"I'm busy." Kariya muttered, "Maybe some other time."

"Oh…alright." Hikaru replied with an almost hurt smile.

Kariya seeming uncomfortable placed his hand on Hikaru's shoulder and with a grin said "I promise… don't look so down. It's not like I dumped you."

Hikaru with a flustered blush stuttered "I-it wasn't a-a-any thing like th-that!"

Kariya grinned even bigger and ran off.

I gave a sight.

_Was…was he flirting? He's cheating on Shindou!_

With the sudden feeling of wanting to protect Shindou, I ran down the hall.

Unfortunately I ran into some one and ended up landing on my rear.

As I looked up Sangoku offered his hand out to help me up. I took it and made sure that I hadn't hurt my self any more then I knew of.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bump into you like that." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Besides what are you doing running around any way?" He asked happily.

"I was… looking for someone." I answered.

He nodded as if thin king and then looked at me "by the way why weren't you at practice… I mean I saw you in the locker room before I left for the field but I didn't see you after that… are you alright?"

"I… I… um… I rather not say." I muttered looking away from his gaze.

"Oh… okay. Who are you looking for?" he continued as if he never asked the question prier to this one.

"I-I'm looking for Shindou." I answered honestly.

"He went home not long after we were told practice was cancelled." He replied helpfully.

"Oh… thanks." I said with a smile and then ran off.

I opened the locker door to see the back of Minamisawa.

_What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be at his school?_

Minamisawa looked back at me with a light grin. One that made me wonder what he was up to.

Ignoring the incessant grin I when to my locker and pulled out my bag and clothes. When I looked over and noticed a light haired dark skinned person holding on to Mimanisawa.

_Kurama? _

They both looked over at me one with the grin and the other blushing madly.

_What is this? Couples day!? Why must every one be paired together… maybe I should have stayed home. _

I walked out as if I hadn't known what was going on in hopes no one would say anything. Lucky no one did. Unfortunately as I walked out I saw Nishiki and Midori together hand in hand.

"AW COME ON! REALLY!" I shouted annoyed at how everyone was magically pairing together.

The two let go of each other instantly and looked at me as if I has said something foul.

I walked away pulling out my cell phone.

_How do I talk to him… after running away from him… after seeing him and Kariya together… kissing._ _Even now I don't know… I don't know why I'm so angry… so upset… so jealous… wait… how can I be jealous… what would I have to be jealous about?_

I shook my head and walked off.

_No… even if they are together Kariya has no right to do that to Shidnou. _

Then I sprinted all the way to Shindou's, knocked on the door, and asked to see my friend.

"I'm sorry… Master Shindou isn't here." Said the butler.

"Oh… would you know where he went?" I asked hoping I didn't seem nosy.

"He said he was going out for a while. That is all I know." The butler answered.

"Alright. Thanks any way." I replied as I turned to leave.

The butler closed the door and I was left alone looking at the road.

I pulled out my cell phone and sent him a text.

**_I'm sorry about earlier but there is something I have to tell you._**

Then I started to walk. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that I couldn't sit still.


	19. Chapter 19

**sorry guys we had a death in the family so I'll probably end up taking me sweet time. lots of things to be done. anyway on the positive side of things. ENJOY!**

Hikaru's POV

After we were all told that practice was cancelled we all headed to the locker room. Not long after that Captain came in.

"Captain where were you?" Tenma asked in his usual peppiness.

"I…I was…" Captain muttered as he seemingly tried to reach for an answer.

Every one's eyes on him waiting for the answer.

After a bit of silence Kurama Sempai walked over and told him that practice was canceled.

Captain then looked like he had gone into deep thought.

I turned to my locker and changed.

_Captain didn't seem to… happy… he seemed like he was at a lost. I wonder if he's alright. Maybe I could ask him later… _

"Hikaru lets go to the ramen shop today." Amagi said braking into my thoughts.

"Is it alright if I invite someone?" I asked as Kariya came to mind.

"Alright. Lets meet up there." Amagi suggested as he stretched his arms.

"Okay." I agreed with excitement.

I turned and looked around the room, Captain was no where to be seen and Kariya was at the door ready to leave. I ran out the door to follow him so I could talk to him.

"Kariya!" I called as I raced towards him.

He stopped and turned, his golden eyes watching me as he grinned.

"Kariya would you like to go to the Ramen shop?" I asked with hope.

"I'm busy." Kariya muttered as he played with his phone, "Maybe some other time."

"Oh…alright." I replied doing my best to smile despite wishing he could have gone. I looked down not sure what to say or do next.

Then Kariya placed his hand my my shoulder and with he useal grin he said to me "I promise… Don't look so down. It's not like I dumped you."

"I-it wasn't a-a-any thing like th-that!" I half mumbled half shouted feeling like this was one of Kariya's pranks to fluster me.

Kariya grinned even bigger and ran off with a giggle.

_At least Amagi is going. _

Then Kirino Senpi went running by.

_He wasn't at practice… I wonder if he's okay?_

I shrugged to my self unable to really do anything. I then left to go and meat up with Amagi.


	20. Chapter 20

**You guy's have been saying you want longer chapters and one of you kindly gave me a suggestion. Thank you. I hope you enjoy the longer chapter. **

**Shindou's POV**

Before I even made it a third of the way home I got a text.

**_I'm bored. Meet me at the tower._**

"Kariya." I muttered, unhappy.

Unfortantly with the deal I made with him I had no choice but to turn around and head towards the tower. I prayed no one else would be there. If any one was I know he would make things incredibly worse.

Once I made it there he gave me a mischievous grin and casually walked over to me.

"You made it!" he greeted.

"What do you want this time." I muttered.

"You should know that by now." He grinned.

Remembering what he had told me at the ally way I turned my head.

"Captain you shouldn't be so upset." He provoked.

"I'm not upset." I Objected.

He then grabbed my arm and pulled me into the near by woods.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"No where in particular." He answered with out is usual grin.

_Great…hopefully nothing happens but I doubt it. _

Once we got to a small green field Kariya turned and looked at me with a dark grin.

_Here it comes._

"I remember what happened last time so this time I've learned my lesson." He said continuing his grin.

_Lets just hope Kirino doesn't show up this time… I'd hate for him to see this_

I looked away from him waiting for the command.

"But if you rather not we could always try something else." He added with a look of triumph.

_That something else is proboly something worse._

"Just tell me what you want." I replied with a frustrated sigh.

"Here's the choices, you ether give me a proper kiss this time, and I mean on the lips too, or we could stay here and cuddle all day." He offered getting closer then I wanted.

_Cuddle? I wouldn't think that would be bad…better then giving him a kiss._

"Cuddling will do…I suppose." I responded hating the sound of the word cuddling.

Then my phone when off.

"Huh I wonder who that could be." Kariya mused as he pulled the phone out of my pocket.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." I commented as he read the message.

"Senpai says he's sorry about something and he has something he has to tell you." He read handing me my phone.

I put the phone in my pocket.

"You're not going to reply?" he asked, "sempai might thing you don't like him anymore."

"I don't have to answer it right now…besides you wanted to cuddle didn't you?" I countered.

"I do but I want to know what Senpai has to say." He pouted.

"Here's the choices." I mimicked "cuddle or find out what Kirino wants to say."

He scowled unhappy that I was making him choose only one of two things.

**_Kariya's POV_**

_I have to choose. I really do want to know… but I also want… I want his attention. Isn't there a way I can get both? _

Captain looked at me expectantly as he waited for my answer.

"Fine…" I muttered making sure sounding disappointed as I got very close to him and wrapped my arms around him. Then I grinned to myself at the wonderful idea I thought up.

We stood there awkwardly for a few minuets until I finally broke the silence.

"Captain, lets sit down." I muttered softly as I let go and looked up into his eyes.

He went and took a seat against on of the trees and waited for me to join him.

_Isn't this nice…someone to wait on me. The irony at who it is._

"Are you coming?" he asked giving me a wary look.

I knew it was because of the grin I had on my face.

"Coming princess." I sang as and skipped over to him and snuggled up to him.

"P-princess?" he gasped in shock at the sudden name.

"Yes, Princess, there shouldn't be a problem since you did agree to be mine." Reminded pleased with the spur of the moment nickname.

_He's so cute. Just like a little princess who gets everything she wants and now she can't. This one won't get away. _

He gave a soft sigh and my head rested against his chest. His heart beat making a rhythmic melody and his warmth covering me like a soft blanket as he slowly wrapped his arms around me knowing he couldn't get away.

"Why did it shock you when I told you why I did what I did to Senpai?" I asked at the thought of the ally way.

He remained silent as the moments when by and the calm making me sleepy.

**Shindou's POV**

I sat quietly thinking of the best response to give Kariya as he rested against me.

"I guess It's because I love him too." I whispered into the calmness.

I sat quietly waiting for him the laugh or jeer at me, but none came.

His stillness seemed so unnatural that I started to call his name in fear that something might be wrong. Fortunately I found he had fallen asleep. A sigh of relief passed though me.

_He…he's not that bad. He's like a little cat. _

I slowly started to pat his head, starting at the top and lifting my hand as I reached the base of his neck then repeating. Kariya's calmness and warmth taking any frustration and anger away.

_I wish he was like this more often… he's really not all that bad. If he'd show this side of himself to Kirino maybe things between them might calm down. _

I lightly smiled as I thought of the two finally getting along.

Then I pulled out my phone.

**_Don't worry about earlier, what is it you need to talk about?_**

Then I put it away and returned my attention to Kariya.

"Why princess?" I asked the boy resting against me knowing there wouldn't be an answer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kirino's POV**

Once I got home I laid on my bed waiting for Shindou's reply.

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" I asked to myself wishing the answer would just magically show it's self, but as always it never did.

When I woke up I realized two things. One, I had fallen asleep and two, my phone was ringing. So I picked it up.

**_Don't worry about earlier, what is it you need to talk about?_**

I then looked out the window to see that it was just getting dark out.

"It took long enough for an answer." I muttered in annoyance to my self as I typed out my massage.

**_Are you alone?_**

Then I pressed the send button and got out of bed. I stashed the phone into my pocket and walked down the stares to the kitchen. I remembered that earlier this morning I found a note on the fridge door that said my parents wouldn't be home for dinner.

"What do I want today?" I asked my self as I looked though the fridge for something that said eat me.

Then my phone rang again.

**_Sort of. I have someone sleeping on me… I'm sorry I didn't reply back earlier but I didn't want anyone to get into something you would rather not have any one else know._**

"Someone is sleeping on you?" I muttered as the phrase stuck in my head.

**_Who is sleeping on you?_**

I replied returning my attention to the open fridge.

Then a bowl of leftover stew held my attention.

"Leftovers it is." I sighed grabbing it.

Once I had it heating my phone rang again.

**_…Kariya._**

"WHAT!?" I shouted as I saw the answer.

**_Can you come over… I have something I have to tell you about him._**

I then started walking circles around the dining table as I waited impatiently for the reply.

**_Did he play another prank on you while I wasn't looking?_**

"He always plays pranks Shindou you know that." I hissed to the phone.

**_No, I mean yeah but that isn't what I need to tell you._**

Then I continued the circles.

**_I'll see what you can do._**

Then I smelled something burning.

"Aw great." Complained as I walked over and moved the food to the table.

Then I decided to reply to Shindou.

**_Okay. Let me know if you can't other wise I'll assume you are coming._**

"Now I got burned food. Oh well… it's not like I found anything else more appealing." I mumbled to the food as I waited for it to cool.

**Shindou's POV**

Once I finished reading Kirino's message and put the phone away I carefully started to move and pick up Kariya hoping I wouldn't wake him.

"Alright now all I got to do it get you home." I whispered to him as I started my walk.

When I finally got to the tower I realized that I didn't know how to get to the sun garden.

So I did the next best thing.

"WHAT THE HELL SHINDOU!" He shouted after seeing me.

"Sorry, Kirino… I don't know where he lives." I apologized.

Then Kariya started to stir in my arms. I did my best to keep a hold on him as he squirmed and shifted. Luckily I was able to keep a hold on him instead of dropping him.

"Could you not yell… please?" I begged not wanting to risk Kariya's safety.

"Hurry up." Kirino demanded as he opened the door wider for me to go in, "you can toss him oh the sofa."

"Thanks. I'm really sorry." I apologized once more as I walked into his living room.

"You do know we are going to have to wake him ether way." He half growled as he walked into the room.

"I figured." I sighed, putting Kariya down as gently as I could.

"Mmmmnm." Kariya almost purred getting a hold on my shirt and making a chewing motion as he curled up.

"Looks like your stuck now." Kirino teased, standing behind the sofa with a smirk that was similar to Kariya's.

"I noticed. I suppose your not going to help are you?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Nope." He replied shaking his head.

"Alright… are you still willing to talk?" I added unsure of if he would with Kariya around.

"I guess it doesn't matter with him around." He muttered as he took a seat on the floor beside me, "I think he's cheating on you with Hikaru."

"What?" I responded quickly.

"I heard him talking to Hikaru… He asked Kariya to go to the ramen shop with him… and when Kariya said no Hikaru looked upset and then Kariya told him that he wasn't dumping him." Kirino answered with out taking a breath.

"…Oh…wait you think Kariya and I are going out?" I asked a little in shock.

"You did kiss him in an ally way Shindou." Kirino reminded sternly.

"Right… about that… I should tell you that…"

"Hello Senpai!" Kariya greeted as he pushed me backward and took a seat on Kirino's lap while wrapping his arms around him.

In less then a seconed Kariya was pushed on top of me and Kirino was standing up with the scariest look of anger I had ever seen.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kirino shouted and then stomped out of the room.

**Kariya's POV**

"Aw Senpai that isn't attractive." I called out to him.

"LIKE I CARE!" he yelled still stomping around.

_He's so cute it'd kill kittens. _

I grinned at myself.

"Sorry Captain, did I get in the middle of something?" I smiled deviantly at him.

"Were you awake the whole time?" Captain asked, fingers rubbing his temples.

"Maybe, Ah Senpai was so cute I just couldn't resist." I answered as I grinned at him.

_To bad the nap had to end, though being carried around was nice. And Senpai…that'll proboly be as close as I get to him… at lest for a while… I got to be care full other wise they'll both get away… not that I can manage to get Kirino Senpai, But I got to make sure I don't loose Captain._

"What's your address?" Captain questioned not looking too pleased.

"Aw, are you planning to walk me home princess?" I teased, poking his shoulder.

"Look… just stay here." Captian sighed, getting up.

It was painfully obvious that he was going to check on Senpai.

_Maybe I already lost him…or not he still made that deal with me. Captian isn't the kind to go back on his word… is he? I wonder what they are doing._

A plethora of dirty images filled my mind.

_Better make sure none of that is going on… _

Then I left the room and went to look for them.

**Kirino's POV**

_What is wrong with him? Why can't he just leave me alone? What have I ever done to warrant such idiocy? I hate him so much some times._

I felt tears force their way on to my face and down my cheeks leaving dots on my pants knees. I squeezed my arms tighter around my legs. I was so frustrated that I couldn't figure out what to do with my self. So I here I was sitting in a white bathtub with no lights on in the bathroom.

"Kirino?" a voice called.

_Don't find me._

Then I was the shadows of feet under the door.

_Go away._

"Kirino… are you okay?" he called tenderly.

_No I'm not okay. Kariya is being a jerk as always and I'm losing my best friend to him!_

A tinge of jealousy rose with in me like fire.

"Kirino please come out." Shindou begged as he moved on.

_He knew I was in here… he had to… he's just too polite to go rummaging around in others places… he'll probably just wonder the hall's not going into any of the rooms and then return back down stairs to the living room._

"Captian." Kariya called.

"K-Kariya what are you doing I told you to stay." Shindou scolded in his older brother sort of tone.

"But I got bored." Kariya wined, "besides I can help you find him."

"Kariya I… what are you doing!?" Shindou started, clearly upset.

"Just wait and see." Kariya said as I imagined him with a grin.

RING! RING! RING!

_CRAP! _

I pulled the battery out as fast as I could but it was too late. Kariya and burst in turning on the blinding light shouting loudly "FOUND HIM!"

"KARIYA!" Shindou and I yelled at him.

"Oh… Senpai have you been crying… your face is all red and wet… it looks like it's going to swell up!" he said in a voice like an existed child.

"GET OUT!" I growled at him turning away so he wouldn't be looking at me.

_Stupid light… it hurts so much… I still can't see._

"Kariya, leave." Shindou ordered.

"Bu I don't want to." Kariya stated ignoring the demand.

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT NOW!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Then it was very quiet.

"A-alright." Shindou added in an almost whisper, "Kariya come on."

"Fine." Kariya muttered, the two of them leaving.

Then the tears returned.


	22. Chapter 22

**I know you guys have been waiting awhile and I'm sorry to make you wait… I'm just slow, distracted, and busy. **

Kariya's POV

_Okay not my best idea… maybe next time I should just pat him on the head._

"Kariya, why did you do that?" Captain asked agitatedly after walking quietly for a long while.

"Do what?" I asked unsure of what he was talking about.

"Why did you do that to him? Why did you have to upset him like that?" He continued.

"You already know the answer to that." I replied leading the way.

_Proboly should go home… maybe through a window… wouldn't want to get caught by him. _

"If you really did love him then you would consider his feelings before acting." He said, standing in place.

"Do you plan on leaving me now?" I asked noticing a reluctant look on his face.

"Does it matter?" He added, tears now forcing their way to his eyes.

"Now it's your turn to cry… lovely." I muttered feeling anger swell.

_Like he can tell me what I should do. I could do much worse then what I do now… does he really think I don't consider Senpai's feelings. It's not like I can help it. Senpai's just makes me… makes me… _

"Maybe it'd be best if I did leave." Captain suggested, his hands now fists.

"Fine do what ever you want." I growled, and then I turned and ran.

_Idiot captain. _

Shindou's POV

After getting home I decided to lie down.

_I know kariya loves kirino but… I don't understand why he acts the way he does. What is the point for tormenting the one you love? _

Then my phone alerted me to a sent message.

**_Why did you have to bring him? _**

I gave out a soft sigh as I typed out my reply.

**_I didn't know that would happen… I'm really sorry Kirino._**

Once sent I put the phone down and decided to play my piano.

I let the tune show how I was felling.

Frustrated, contused, useless, sad, alone, and tired.

As I finished the song I went into another melody.

Once I started to feel better I got up and decided to take a shower and head to bed. I didn't much feel like eating.

Kirino's POV

I stared at the message Shindou had sent me.

I kept reading the apology as if trying to find something that was hiding in the words.

Then I slowly crawled out of the bath tub and turned on the burning light and inspected my now red and swollen face.

"That's what I get for crying like a girl." I muttered angrily to myself.

Then my eyes went to my hair.

"Maybe I could do something different," I said, pulling out the hair bands, "but what would I do?"

I stared at my reflection for a good hour and then headed off to my room. I laid down and looked at Shindou's message once more.

Then I sent these word to him.

**_Don't worry about it. _**

Then I found my self slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
